


May I have this dance?

by ReginaNocis



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: But it’s easy to ignore, Entrapta (almost) understands people now!, F/F, I just need more Catradora, Minor Scorpia/Entrapta, Post Season 5, Princess Prom 2.0, SPOILERS AHEAD, Sea Hawk actually behaves!, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: It’s Mermista’s turn to host the Princess Prom, and everyone is excited. Well, Adora would be more excited if Catra would have agreed to go with her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	May I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr originally, but I really wanted to share it here!

The Princess Ball snuck up on them all. It didn’t feel like it had been ten years since the last one, especially since Scorpia had thrown a ball after the war had ended as an impromptu celebration. This time, Mermista was the esteemed hostess. Adora was excited to attend, having fully earned her honorary princess title. She was a little tired of talking about the dance, though. It was all Glimmer and Bow wanted to discuss for the whole month leading up to it.

And as excited as Adora was, it was tinged with disappointment. Catra had blatantly refused to be her plus one. Instead, Adora would be attending the dance alone. She’d be a third wheel to Glimmer and Bow all night, and probably spend more time with Entrapta than anyone else- if Entrapta even chose to attend. She hadn’t RSVP’d.

_(“I just don’t belong with the princesses, Adora. Even if they’ve all forgiven me, I still feel out of place. You belong with them, and I won’t be the one to ruin your fun. Go, enjoy your night. Dance, laugh, and enjoy yourself. You can tell me about it afterwards,” Catra had told her. Adora couldn’t find the words to tell her that she didn’t know how to have fun without Catra, anymore.)_

She chose to wear a similar dress to the one she’d worn at Scorpia’s ball. It was white, with golden accents. There was no trailing cape this time, though, and her hair was twisted into an elegant bun that threatened to give her a headache. She’d gotten ready alone for this dance, telling Glimmer that she’d rather use the time to study her etiquette charts. In truth, she just wanted the calm before the storm.

Adora squared her shoulders before she entered Mermista’s beautiful castle. She could see Sea Hawk sitting on Mermista’s right, squirming in his chair in impatience. It was a miracle that he wasn’t singing; Adora had to wonder what Mermista had threatened him with to get him to behave.

“Revered hostess,” Adora greeted, sinking into her curtsy. She counted to three in her head, then rose with a smile. “I’m honored to be here in your hall, to celebrate with you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Welcome, Princess Adora. Where’s your girlfriend?” Mermista replied. Adora was surprised when she didn’t add on a hasty ‘not that I care’ at the end of her question.

“Uh... Catra couldn’t make it. She sends her regrets,” Adora replies quickly. “I’m sure she’ll be at the next meeting, though.”

“Sure. Enjoy the party,” Mermista told her, already bored of the conversation. Adora gave another (shorter) curtsy, then made her way down to find her other friends.

She spotted Glimmer and Bow immediately, but chose to go in the other direction. They were her absolute best friends, but it was hard to be around them sometimes- especially since they’d just gotten engaged. She was relieved to see Entrapta lurking in a corner of the room, alone.

“Hi, Entrapta. Are you enjoying yourself?” Adora asked, stopping in front of the technology princess.

“Oh, yes! Scorpia just went to get snacks. This is always so fascinating, don’t you think? It’s even better now that I’m closer to understanding how it works,” Entrapta smiled, looking up at Adora happily. “Where’s Catra? I figured she’d be right beside you. Did she sneak off again?”

Adora’s smile became slightly more forced as she answered the question. “No, Catra didn’t want to come. She’s been tired, lately.”

“That’s odd. I could have sworn I just saw-“ Entrapta trailed off as Scorpia joined them, holding an array of tiny treats.

“Adora! It’s great to see you. How have you been?” Scorpia asked. She didn’t give Adora a chance to answer. “Oh! I think Mermista is about to announce the first dance. I’ve been teaching Entrapta how! Please excuse us.”

They were already walking away before Scorpia had finished speaking. Adora watched them go with a sad smile. She walked towards the stairs quickly, hoping to make it off of the dance floor in time- but it wasn’t meant to be. She’d only made it halfway before Mermista started the announcement.

“I guess it’s my _honor_ to announce this first dance. Enjoy yourselves, guys,” she said loudly.

The lights dimmed, and the music started to play. Adora sighed, clenching her fists in determination. She looked to her left, but the girl was already paired off. She expected the same to her right, but was shocked to see a hand already extended towards her. Her eyes widened further when she saw just who it was.

“Catra?” She gasped, a smile already forming. It was just natural to raise her hand and mirror Catra’s stance as the dance truly began.

“Hey, Adora,” Catra grinned. “You didn’t think I’d really leave you all alone, did you?”

“Well...” Adora couldn’t stop smiling as they moved in a slow circle.

“Do you remember the first time we ever danced together? When we found that old record and took it up to our spot? We were both terrible, but it was so fun that neither of us cared,” Catra mused.

“Oh yeah!” Adora giggled. “We were so young, then.”

“That was the first night I looked at you and realized that I could never live without you,” Catra admitted, smiling almost shyly.

“Catra,” Adora whispered, tears in her eyes.

“I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve had that exact same thought at this point. But I know it’s a lot,” Catra continued. “And that’s why I want you to have this.”

Adora hadn’t noticed that Catra had led them both to the edge of the dance floor until Catra stopped dancing and got down on one knee. From her pocket she pulled a beautiful golden chain, attached to which was a carefully removed claw from Catra’s own hand.

_(Adora remembered exactly when it had been removed, nearly six months before this dance. Catra had told her there was an accident in a rebuilding project, and that it would grow back. “It’s no big deal. These things happen,” she’d said.)_

“Adora, I can’t imagine a life without you by my side. I love you so much that it’s hard for me to breathe without you. I don’t want to spend a single day of our future apart. Will you marry me?” Catra asked. Her eyes were glistening with tears as she offered the necklace.

“Oh, Catra,” Adora smiled, wiping at her own tears. “Of course I will!”

Neither woman heard the cheers that echoed through the hall. Catra rose quickly and fastened the necklace around Adora’s neck. Adora barely let her finish before pulling her into a searing kiss.

“I love you,” Adora told her softly as their foreheads rested together. “I will _always_ love you.”

( _Hours later, in the privacy of their own room, Adora removed the golden wing broach from her dress and pinned it to Catra’s favorite jacket. In the ten years it had been since she’d bought the pin for herself, she’d never once gone a day without wearing it. Now that she had Catra’s necklace, she no longer needed it. She was happy to make it the symbol of her love for Catra. And if Catra openly cried when she noticed it the next day, neither of them ever mentioned it again.)_


End file.
